The Joy of Music
by f1gymnast
Summary: It's Aramis' birthday and he receives a present he wasn't expecting. Set post series 3. Includes all the main characters and canon pairings. Light-hearted and fun. :)


**This was written for my friend Diana after she saw a pick of Santiago playing the guitar as well as Jess Pope's comment that she wished they had been able to get Aramis to play the guitar as Santi is very musical.  
**

 **Set after series 3.**

 **Usual disclaimers about not owning the characters etc.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The Joy of Music

It's Aramis' birthday. His first birthday as Minister of France. He never really told anyone about his birthday as most of the time there were more important things to worry about. Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan never forgot and he received many trinkets that he treasured along with practical items such as gunpowder, ammunition and herbs for the medicines he often made. He hadn't told anyone in the palace about his birthday and he hadn't even mentioned to Anne. He had never thought to.

He sat up in bed when he heard the door open a fraction.

'Good morning, sir,' Duval said brightly as he moved to find Aramis some clothes.

'Good morning, Duval,' Aramis smiled back as he moved out of bed. It was only then that he noticed that Duval hadn't brought him his breakfast like usual.

Aramis moved into his adjacent room to wash and came back out finding some rather un-ministerial clothes on the bed. They were less formal garments that weren't made to show his position and authority. Aramis gave Duval a quizzical look.

'Her Majesty says you are to do nothing remotely ministerial on your birthday,' Duval smiled as Aramis sighed. Not a secret after all. 'She also requests that you join her and the King for breakfast.'

Aramis dressed quickly and was about to leave when he noticed Duval looking slightly nervous.

'Duval?' Aramis asked gently.

Duval brought a small box out of his jacket pocket. 'Happy Birthday, sir,' he said quietly as Aramis took it.

Inside the small box was a roughly carved and varnished Fleur-de-Lis. Aramis smiled warmly.

'You made this?' he asked still smiling.

'Yes, sir,' Duval looked a little calmer.

'Thank you. I love it,' he said and embraced a slightly stunned Duval in a hug. 'I will treasure it,' Aramis assured him making the young man smile.

'You better not be late for breakfast sir,' Duval urged as Aramis left and made his way to the King's chambers. Anne always had breakfast with Louis in his chambers.

Aramis knocked and heard an excited, 'Come in!'

He entered to see Anne dressed in a pale green dress sat at Louis' table with the King grinning directly at him. Louis' hair had truly been inherited from his father as it seemed to be untameable today.

'Good morning,' Aramis said as he moved towards the table.

Louis scampered across the room and enveloped Aramis in a hug, 'Happy Birthday!'

'Thank you,' Aramis said as he ruffled Louis' already untidy hair.

'Happy Birthday,' Anne said as she waltzed over and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him.

'So much for me keeping it quiet,' Aramis gave a small smile.

They ate breakfast together before Anne nodded towards Louis who quickly jumped down from his chair and dived under his bed making Aramis frown. The little King appeared holding a small box which he thrust at Aramis.

'Your present,' the boy said triumphantly.

Aramis opened the small box which contained a gold brooch adorned with some jewels and said 'Un pour tous, tous pour un'.

'The Musketeer motto,' Aramis smiled. 'Thank you,' he leaned across and kissed Anne on the cheek.' Louis made a rather disgusted face before Aramis turned to him, 'and you,' said as Louis rushed over to sit on his lap. Louis stopped for a moment and ran to his bedside table and produced a drawing before climbing into Aramis' lap.

The picture showed Aramis with Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan on one side while the other showed Aramis with Louis and Anne. Aramis gave Louis a loving hug making the boy smile and giggle.

'Thank you. I love it,' he said before messing Louis' hair again, making Anne sigh.

* * *

Aramis spent most of the day with Anne and Louis. They played hide and seek in the gardens before eating their midday meal outside. Aramis then sparred a little with Louis and was rather impressed at how well the boy was learning. They also played a game of chess which Louis found infinitely more interesting when he was working with Aramis. It ended in a stalemate as Anne showed that though she was not a soldier she had a keen eye for tactics.

Soon the evening meal was upon them and for the first time that day Aramis missed the presence of his brothers. He had enjoyed the day but a part of him had hoped that at least D'Artagnan would have paid him a visit. Then again, D'Artagnan was busy as Captain.

Aramis could see that Louis was struggling to hold in his excitement but Aramis was wondering why. He soon had his answer as the door opened and Athos walked in.

'You Majesties,' Athos bowed quickly but his gaze was on Aramis. 'Did you think we would forget your birthday?' Athos moved across and gave Aramis a hug.

'We?' Aramis asked as they drew apart.

'We,' Porthos entered with D'Artagnan Constance following and Elodie and Sylvie bringing up the rear. 'Ha. Ha, ha,' Porthos chuckled. 'He didn't have a clue.'

'But I did,' Louis piped up before realising he shouldn't have said anything. Everyone else laughed.

'You kept the secret well,' Anne reassured Louis.

'Yes, you did. I didn't have a clue,' Aramis agreed. 'Where are Marie and Raoul?'

'Lady Jacqueline is looking after them,' Anne smiled.

'Shall we go outside?' D'Artagnan asked looking smug. 'Would you like to lead the way, Sire?'

'Yes,' Louis shouted enthusiastically as he led the way. Anne took Aramis' arm as Athos and Porthos disappeared.

They made their way out into the gardens to find a lit fire in one of the more secluded parts. Here there would be some privacy.

'Happy Birthday Aramis,' Constance said as she hugged him before handing him a soft package.

'Happy Birthday,' D'Artagnan said he hugged his brother. 'It was Constance's idea,' he smiled as he sat.

'Come here you,' Porthos said as he wrapped his large arms around his brother. 'You thought I'd miss your birthday?'

'Never,' Aramis' reply was slightly muffled.

Elodie held out a package and Porthos handed it to Aramis, 'From us,' he grinned.

'And here's ours,' Athos gave Aramis a longer package which meant Aramis knew what it was straight away. 'Happy Birthday.'

They all took their remaining seats around the fire as Aramis opened D'Artagnan and Constance's present first. It was a new cloak of dark green.

'I thought it would go well with your new uniform,' Constance said grinning.

'Thank you,' Aramis smiled and handed it to Louis who was clearly curious.

He opened Porthos and Elodie's package next and inside was a new dress dagger. He had currently been wearing his musketeer one which didn't really say 'Minister'. Aramis was rather speechless as he had already worked out what Athos and Sylvie's present was.

'He speechless,' Athos commented dryly.

'There's a first!' Porthos chuckled. Aramis rolled his eyes and opened the final present which was, as he suspected, a dress sword in the same design as the dagger.

'Thank you so much,' Aramis said quietly as Louis moved into his lap to get a better look. Aramis missed the knowing glances between the others. 'This has been such a great birthday.'

Aramis noticed the smug grins. Athos and Porthos were straight-faced and were always difficult to read but D'Artagnan still hadn't quite mastered his poker-face. 'What?' Aramis asked looking around. 'I get the feeling you all know something I don't.'

'Because we do!' Louis said energetically.

'Louis,' Anne warned.

'But I can't tell you because Mama says if I do I have to go to bed,' Louis gabbled.

Aramis couldn't help but laugh and saw the exchange of looks between Athos and Porthos who stood up and disappeared. They returned moments later carrying a large wooden box. Aramis looked surprised at the size of the box and wondered what it was. Louis moved off Aramis' lap to sit with his mother.

'What is it?' Aramis asked.

'Open it you fool,' Porthos rolled his eyes.

'I'll tell you this much,' D'Artagnan called across to Aramis, 'it doesn't bite.' His comment made everyone laugh, even Athos.

'Open it,' Constance encouraged.

Aramis opened the box to find an exquisite baroque guitar inside. Similar to his grandfathers. The pattern was similar but it was also adorned with gold Fleur-de-Lis'.

'But...but...,' Aramis stammered in awe.

'We know it's not your grandfathers but we hoped you would like it,' Athos said quietly.

Aramis was still looking stunned as he took it out of the box. 'You remembered the patterns,' he said disbelievingly.

'Together we got most of it,' Porthos said quietly.

'What happened to the other one?' Louis asked.

'It was my grandfather's but it got woodworm so it fell apart and I couldn't afford a new one,' Aramis said frankly. 'How did you pay for this?' All eyes turned to Anne who shrugged.

'Constance mentioned that Athos and Porthos had an idea-'

'But I never actually said anything about you paying for it,' Constance cut her off.

'No, but I thought it was a marvellous idea,' Anne smiled. 'They had free reign.'

'We thank you for that,' Athos gave Anne a small smile.

'Come on then,' D'Artagnan said brightly. 'I want to hear him play. After all I never got to.' This was met with cheers from everyone.

'You are all aware I haven't played in many years,' Aramis sounded fondly exasperated. He started plucking the strings to find his way again. He started a tune but plucked the wrong string making the others laugh.

'I thought you said he was good,' Sylvie teased.

'That's what Porthos said,' Elodie added while the others laughed.

'I won't play if you're going to make fun of me,' Aramis said in a rather singsong voice. They held their hands up in surrender.

There were a few more false starts as Aramis wasn't happy with the tuning but soon he was playing proficiently and started playing some well-known songs. Together the others clapped along while they all sang loudly with Aramis in the lead.

Aramis continued to play some slower more romantic songs which had all the couples gazing at each other lovingly. Louis was doing his best not to fall asleep but Constance disappeared and fetched Lady Jacqueline who took the King to bed, but not before receiving hugs from his mother and his minister.

The wine was flowing now and it was getting late. Athos, Porthos and Aramis regaled the others with a song they had made up while they had been captured by an idiotic noble with the song not only mentioning the noble's ignorance but also theirs for getting captured. It also included the daring escape in which Athos had been able to climb through the roof to get out and attack the noble's men from the outside. It ended with them arresting the noble before Tréville found them. D'Artagnan was sure he had heard that story before and that wasn't quite how he remembered it.

They also sang a song that Tréville had taught them and it did make them slightly blurry eyed as they remembered the man who had been there captain, minister and often their father figure.

Aramis finished with a rather bawdy song that Anne had never heard but she thoroughly enjoyed with everyone else. It was clearly well known to the musketeers, Sylvie, Elodie and Constance as they all giggled and blushed as the men sang it with gusto. Anne made it clear that carriages would be used to transport the others back to garrison as, quite frankly, none of them were fit to ride.

They said their goodbyes as Aramis hugged everyone again and miraculously both Marie and Raoul stayed asleep.

Aramis returned to his room with Anne beside him.

'Do you enjoy your birthday?' she asked.

'You were too generous,' he said quietly.

'No,' she whispered in his ear. 'You deserved it all.' Aramis started to pull the pins out of her hair and watched as he golden locks fell out of their restraint.

'Would you like your last present?' she whispered.

Aramis looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. Technically it's not my birthday anymore,' he said quietly.

'I won't tell if you won't,' she said before pressing her lips against his.

* * *

 **A/N: There was such a thing as a 'baroque guitar' that was popular through to the 18th century. This is the instrument that Aramis is playing here.  
**

 **Just fluffy and friendly. I did write this in haste so if there are any massive errors please let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts. :)**


End file.
